RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS: Ada Wong
by FlowerBloom
Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste sobre los verdaderos orígenes de Ada Wong? Bueno, ahora es tiempo de aclarar tus dudas. Este fic participa de la actividad del foro Behind The Horror FF: DSTLO.


**_Muy buenas a todos. Es un placer estar formando parte de este reto, a pesar de que es mi primera vez participando en alguna actividad de este calibre o en alguna actividad jaja._**

 ** _¿Qué decir? Antes que nada, lamento la demora en subirlo. Se supone que debía subirlo el viernes pero, como sabrán, me atrase. Lamento mucho no haberlo podido subir en tiempo y forma ayer._**

 ** _También quiero añadir un agradecimiento a todos por permitirme participar. En verdad, estoy muy emocionada._**

 ** _Para los que no saben este fic participa del reto de FF: DSTLO. Somos un fandom con ganas de producir y crecer entre todos. Después de todo, no hay nada mejor que un grupo de escritores luchando, figuradamente hablando, por una causa._**

 ** _Lamento también los posibles errores ortográficos, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude._**

 **Disclaimer: _Resident Evil le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Capcom y a su respectivo creador, el maravilloso Shinji Mikami._**

 **Advertencias:** **Presencias de OC, escenas gore y leve OCC.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Como bien sabrán, no hay mucha información sobre el pasado de Ada. Es todo un misterio al igual que su nacionalidad y vida, por lo que me vi en la obligación de crearle un pasado y asignarle una nacionalidad. Traté de mimetizarme con el personaje, entender por que es como es y el resultado fue lo que leerán a lo largo de este one-shot.**

 **En lo personal, me gusto como quedó.**

 _"Hola...": **Narración de Ada.**_

"Hola...": **Recuerdos/Sueños de Ada.**

* * *

 _Anotación N° 01 : "Mi verdadero nombre no es Ada Wong. Ada es sólo una invención que adopte para poder pasar desapercibida entre las personas. Para el mundo, mis orígenes son un misterio. Pero este día,voy a revelar mi verdadera identidad._

 _Nací en 1974, en un pequeño y humilde pueblo de Corea del Norte -cuyo nombre he olvidado con el paso del tiempo-. El pueblo donde habitaba era ¿cómo decirlo?...sumiso. Sí, sumiso es una muy buena palabra para describirlo._

 _El lugar estaba gobernado por un grupo de personas autoritarias y poderosas. Esas personas carecían de sentido moral y ético o siquiera podían sentir empatía por el otro. Todo se reducía al dinero y al poder. Con el dinero obtienes poder, pero para conseguir dinero en ese hoyo de mala muerte tienes que estar podrido. Debes hundirte en el mismísimo infierno y ser mucho más listo que el diablo. Incluso debes destronarlo de su posición y ser más despiadado que cualquiera. Ser bueno no es una opción, y ayudar sólo le daría una oportunidad a tu enemigo para derrotarte._ _Tenías que tener aquello en mente si querías sobrevivir a la crueldad de aquel sitio..."_

 _Hice un bollo a la hoja sobre la cual estaba escribiendo, y con odio la lance lejos._

 _A veces se me daba por querer contar mi historia, mi pasado. Sin embargo, nunca podía terminar de hacerlo totalmente. Algo me lo impedía, o quizás era yo misma la que se lo impedía. Prometí nunca dejar que nadie me viera vulnerable o débil, y que sepan de mi antigua existencia, eso ya es debilidad._

 _Bostece para luego estirarme. En verdad necesitaba dormir._

 _Eran las 6 p.m y me hallaba en Racoon City. Vivía con mi pareja en un gran departamento, ubicado sobre la calle Folsom._

 _Actualmente tengo 24 años, aunque a veces me sienta más vieja de lo que soy. Creo que a eso es a lo que le llaman ser un alma vieja._

 _Me recosté un rato con la esperanza de que así el tiempo se pasará más rápido._

 _Afuera se podía apreciar como el sol iba cayendo lentamente, ocultándose detrás del horizonte._

 _Cerré mis ojos unos momentos. Me imaginaba como sería ser como los demás, no tener que huir ni ocultar quien en verdad soy. Como sería enamorarme sin miedo a que me lastimarán._

 _-¿Cómo sería vivir?.-_

* * *

Nuestra casa no era verdaderamente un lujo, sino que más bien encajaba entre lo sencillo y básico. Mi padre era el panadero del pueblo y casi siempre había aroma a pan recién horneado, apenas ingresabas por la puerta de entrada. A él puedo recordarlo todavía. Lo recuerdo como si aún estuviera parado frente a mí, con su rostro perlado de esfuerzo, sus grandes manos enharinadas y una amplia sonrisa en su pacífico rostro. Él nunca dejaba de sonreír.

-Young mi, un día tú y tu hermano Jung heredarán esta pequeña empresa. Sé que ambos lograrán hacer cosas muy grandes. Esta escrito en sus miradas.- En ese momento, no entendí que fue lo que quiso decirme pero ahora, luego de tantos y tantos años, lo comprendo. -Sólo nunca dejes de ser fuerte y sí algún día vez a alguien que necesita de tu ayuda, no se la niegues. Después de todo, somos humanos y justamente son esas, diminutas pero valerosas acciones, las que nos enaltecen.-

Mi familia estaba constituida por papá, mi hermano mayor Jung y yo. Mamá había muerto al darme a luz, es por eso que muchas Jung -que era 5 años mayor que yo- me culpaba por no tener a quién recurrir cuando se golpeaba o enfermaba. No me malinterpreten, no es como si estuviéramos desamparados y papá nos dejaba a la suerte, sino que era más lo que él pasaba trabajando que cuidándonos. Y a veces debía ser lindo tener a alguien que te diera un beso y te escuchará atentamente mientras tú llorabas. A veces lo deseábamos tanto. Y a veces, lo necesitaba tanto.

Recuerdo que era primavera. Primavera de 1984. En ese entonces tenía 10 años y asistía a un pequeño instituto de la localidad vecina. Todas las mañanas me despertaba a las 5 am, tendía mi cama, me enlistaba para el colegio, bajaba a preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo para todos pero antes de comenzar con eso, saludaba a papá. Él era el que primero se levantaba y desde temprano se dedicaba a amasar en su taller panadero; el cual estaba ubicado atrás de casa.

A las 6:15 am, luego de despedirme de todos y de la foto de mamá, caminaba para la parada del autobus y esperaba pacientemente hasta que sean las 6:30 am y el transporte apareciera. Afortunadamente la parada estaba tan sólo a unos cuantos metros de casa, por lo que no demoraba tanto en llegar. A la vuelta era un poco más complicado, puesto que tenía que caminar 25 cuadras hasta volver a la parada donde pasaría el autobus que me devolvería a mi pueblo.

Mi vida era una rutina feliz. Estaba muy agradecida con todo lo que me había tocado. Pero lamentablemente nada es estático.

Dicen que el cambio es inevitable, nos guste o no debemos aceptarlo. Normalmente, pensamos que todo cambia para mejor; pero no siempre es así. Hay cambios dolorosos, cambios que nos quitan energía y fuerza, cambios que nos destrozan y nos hacen pensar en sólo una cosa: morir. Mi padre solía creer que cada cosa ocurría por algo, nada era al azar. Absolutamente todo era producto de una acción mayor y detrás se escondía una consecuencia específica.

* * *

Era primavera. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Una brisa cálida recorría las calles de mi pueblo mientras que el astro rey alumbraba, con una vigorosa fuerza, cada rincón. Era un día estupendo y todos se hallaban especialmente alegres. Algo extraño si consideramos que, frecuentemente, todos vivían como si llevarán el mundo en su espalda...tristes y sin sueños ni esperanzas.

Las magnolias blancas que teníamos en el jardín de nuestra pequeña casa se alzaban esplendorosas, indicando que una nueva estación había comenzado. Era peculiar verlas desarrollarse durante el invierno y luego observar como se abrían con apogeo en primavera.

Caminaba feliz mientras tarareaba una canción. Pensaba que otra vez había obtenido la nota mas alta de la clase. ¡Papá estaría muy orgulloso de mi!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro atravesé la puerta de entrada. Pero mi mente jamás se preparo para ver lo siguiente.

-You..ng..mi...- Sus verdes ojos me miraban con ternura y algo de temor.- Huye...-

Estaba en shock. El hombre que me crió y cuido tanto de mí, aquel que yo amaba tanto, estaba tendido en el piso nadando en un charco inmenso de sangre. Un afilado cuchillo atravesaba su abdomen.

-No, no es verdad..-Susurro y mas susurros salían de mi boca. Eso tendría que ser un mal sueño. Una tétrica y retorcida pesadilla.

-Young mi, ¿Estas lista para ver como papá duerme para siempre?.-

Esa voz...

\- J-Jung.- Mi hermano sostenía un hacha entre sus manos. Su verde mirar reflejaba locura total.- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Todo debe ser como ellos digan. Todos debemos morir hoy.- Su voz sonaba lúgubre.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, acercándose al moribundo cuerpo de nuestro progenitor. Y sin mediar una sola palabra dejó caer el hacha con una violencia intensa.

Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta mientras mi hermano mutilaba el, ya muerto entonces, cuerpo de papá. La sangre salpicaba por doquier. Las paredes, el suelo, parte de los muebles y hasta incluso a mi misma.

-¡NOO! - Las lágrimas se deslizaban sin parar por mis mejillas.- ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!.

Él se detuvo. Quizás todo era un simple sueño, una maldita pesadilla de la que iba a despertar. Su expresión vacía pronto se transformó en una de verdadera demencia. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y en su boca se percibía una sonrisa realmente desquiciada.

-Al parecer papá no va a despertar más.- Una carcajada sardónica salió de lo profundo de su garganta.- Creo que me toca jugar contigo, hermanita.-

En unos segundos lo tenía frente a mí. Pensé que era mi fin pero, sorprendentemente, arrojó el hacha al suelo.

-¡Voy a divertirme mucho!.-

No tuve tiempo de pensar, puesto que Jung me estaba jalando fuera de la casa. Pude apreciar que había unas cuantas personas encapuchadas, reunidas frente a nuestra casa. ¡Estaba salvada! ¡Gracias a Dios!.

\- ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!.- Grité como si no hubiera un mañana; y en verdad era muy probable que fuera así.

Ellos se acercaron hacia nosotros. Por un instante, creí que mi hermano saldría corriendo pero, muy por el contrario, se quedó estático y mirándolos con...¿respeto?. Su agarre en mí se deshizo.

-Veo que has cumplido tu parte del trato.- Uno de los encapuchados se dirigió hacia mi hermano y como si se tratará de un perro, le acarició la cabeza.- ¡Buen chico!

¿Entonces estas personas no iban a ayudarme? ¿Todo era parte de un plan? ¡¿Por qué?!

Mis ojos se agrandaron de la impresión. Esas personas...eran las que gobernaban el pueblo.

-Hola Young mi, veo que no entiendes mucho pero pronto todo te será aclarado.- Uno de ellos se agachó hasta alcanzar mi escasa altura y con suavidad acariciaba mi cabello negro. Su voz era femenina pero carecía de dulzura.

-Tu padre atentó contra nosotros. Merecía un castigo y tu buen hermano mayor se hizo cargo, ¿verdad, Jung?.-

Él asintió con orgullo. ¡Estaban todos locos!

Con horror retrocedí unos pasos, solo para mirar con asco y miedo a cada uno de los presentes. Sin esperar nada mas, me largue a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-¡ATRÁPENLA! ¡QUE NO ESCAPE!.-

En menos de unos segundos tenía a esas personas corriendo detrás mio. Me estaban alcanzando.

Siempre fui sobresaliente en correr, era algo que se me daba muy bien; al igual que esconderme. Por lo que estaba muy segura de que esos malditos no iban a atraparme.

La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, me llenaba de vitalidad. Sabía perfectamente que no había vuelta atrás, y, en verdad,no pensaba en quedarme a ver que era lo que tenían que decirme.

No me importaba.

* * *

 _Desperté sobresaltada. ¿Había estado soñando acaso?_

 _Hacía mucho que no recordaba mi infancia, ni a mi familia._

 _Miró a mi alrededor sin realmente apreciar algo. Mi pareja se encuentra a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente. A veces me sorprendía viendo como dormía sin ninguna preocupación, y sin ningún miedo a soñar. Desearía poder decir lo mismo de mí, empero no es el caso._

 _Me levanté de la cama y camine hacia el amplio ventanal de la habitación. Podía admirar la hermosa vista nocturna que se mostraba a través del cristal._

 _Cojo un poco de aire antes de sumergirme aun mas en mis pensamientos._

 _No quiero seguir pensando en todo lo que enfrenté desde los 10 años. El abandono, el dolor, la angustia y todas esas demás mierdas. Simplemente ya me valen un carajo._

 _Ya no soy más Young mi Sang. Ahora, mi verdadero nombre es Ada Wong. Young mi murió a los 10 años junto a su padre y su lunático hermano._

 _Young mi creía en el amor y en los finales felices. Ada Wong creía en las aventuras de una noche y en su propia felicidad._

 _-Ada,amor, vuelve a la cama.- Al parecer, mi acompañante despertó.- Es tarde y mañana debemos estar en los laboratorios sin falta. Los avances de la investigación no pueden esperar._

 _-Ya voy, John.-_

 _A pasos lentos me dirigí hacia la cama para recostarme. Sabía de sobra que no iba a poder dormir por un par de días. Esas pesadillas siempre lograban quitarme el placer de dormir._

 _Mañana partiría rumbo a las montañas Arklay, aquí cerca de Racoon City, ahí mismo operaba un laboratorio de Umbrella Corps, la eterna rival de In-genetic Pharmacy Corps; la compañía que me contrato para infiltrarme y robar datos sobre las investigaciones que se desarrollaban allí._

 _John Clemens, el hombre que dormía a mi lado en estos momentos, era uno de los investigadores de Umbrella. Por supuesto que él no sabía de mi trabajo como espía de la compañía rival. Él me ama demasiado como para siquiera sospechar._

 _-Mañana comienza el juego.-_

 _Y sin más, cerré mis ojos._


End file.
